The Wall
"The Wall" is the fourth chapter in Homefront. Description After a bold raid, the squad heads home to meet with Boone and follow the tankers out of town. There are reports of KPA reprisals from the surrounding neighborhoods. In order to escape Montrose, you'll somehow have to get past the Wall. Mission As the team (Robert, Connor, Rianna and Hopper) return to the Oasis from their mission. When they go outside, they are horrified to discover that the Oasis has been compromised and all of the residents have been massacred and Boone is shot and hanged on a swingset. The team is shocked by the scene, moves out of the Oasis with the intention of leaving Montrose. As they reach a cul-de-sac, they get ambushed by the KPA. The Goliath is then used to assist the team in fighting the KPA. The player also needs to protect Goliath against RPG threats. The team then fights their way into Montrose against RPG threats, KPA infantry and a tank. Hopper then fixes Goliath after receiving heavy damage. The team then reaches the edge of a sewer river ditch. They witness the KPA burning Montrose and killing civilians, but now it was their own time to rise up against the KPA, meaning that both sides are effecting more and more casualties on each other. The team then makes their way through the river. The team then reaches another Resistance cell in Montrose. The team then meets with Brooke and plans the assault on the wall. Robert must then clear a path for Goliath by lowering the barricades. As their reach the wall, Jacobs must defend Goliath against the KPA defending the wall. Jacobs then goes onto the rooftop of a nearby building and obtains the rocket launcher. When Goliath, filled with C4, hits the wall, Jacobs fires the rocket launcher into Goliath. The gate explodes and the team boards a Humvee and escape Montrose. Newspapers #'Profile: Kim Jong-il:' Located in the alley after Connor clears the way. #'As Nationalism sweeps country, Korea blames economic woes on US:' Located near the entrance of the above ground pool. #'Unified Korean Military will include many North Korean soldiers:' At the Checkpoint: Goliath Returns, located inside the second house from the end on the right side. #'Two Koreas united in landmark vote:' After destroying the tank, turn around and the left side of the barricade. #'The Charismatic Authority of Kim Jong-un:' On a mound in the corner of the river. #'Canada ends "Open Borders policy with United States:' Near the dumpster by the wounded resistance soldier. #'Martial Law Declared as US cities descend into chaos:' Behind a dumpster next to the brick building. #'Korea declares war against Japan:' At the garage near the Wall, head into the room to the right and check behind the desk. Achievements/Trophies *The Wall: Complete chapter 4 in the Single Player Campaign. 10/Bronze *The Wall - Guerrilla: Complete chapter 4 on the Hardest Difficulty in the Single Player Campaign. 25/Bronze *Iron Man - The Wall: Complete chapter 4 in the Single Player Campaign without dying or restarting a checkpoint. 25/Bronze *David Rejected: Complete the street section without Goliath taking any damage in Chapter 4: The Wall. 10/Bronze Trivia *The wall may be a reference to The Great Wall of China, the Berlin Wall, or Israeli Seperation Barriers which in the game, serves similar purposes of all three structures. *You can find a sign advertising the PWS Diablo SMG. *"The Wall" is most likely a reference to Pink Floyd's 1979 album, "The Wall". The Album deals with a man with collapsing sanity after bulding a metaphorical and emotional "wall" around him, driving him deeper and deeper into the darkest depths of insanity. *The Humvee in the garage is the USMC version of the Humvee, albeit with the woodland-camouflaged hood and the trunk cover seen on the Korean version of the Humvee. However, after the wall is destroyed, it turns into the Korean version of the Humvee. *In the pause menu, Humvee is written as 'HumVee', probably because Humvee is in fact HMMWV, meaning High Mobility Multi-purpose wheeled vehicle. Category:Single-player missions